


Dirty Dancing

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Jace Wayland, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Oh god,” Jace whimpers as he looks right into his own face. The surface under his hands being a mirror. Jace sucks in a sharp breath as Simon’s hands find his ass. Jace clears his throat. “How do you wanna do this?”Simon smirks over Jace’s shoulder, the quirk of his lips undeniably sexy. “You know I love you, right?” When Jace nods, Simon adds, “I have every intention of fucking you like I don’t.”





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [son_of_a_bitch_spn_family](https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family/gifts).



> From the prompt: "You know I love you, right? I have every intention to fuck you like I don't."  
> I hope you enjoy SOBS!! <3

The music booms all around them, coursing through their bodies as they writhe against each other. Jace’s hands grip onto Simon’s hips, tugging him back until his ass touches his pelvis. He grinds his hard cock against Simon’s backside as they sway with the music. Sweat drips down his forehead, his hair falling over his face. 

Simon’s arm comes up, falling around the back of Jace’s neck. He tilts his head, puckering his lips and Jace smiles, unable to resist. He kisses Simon. Instead of staying chaste and quick, Simon’s hand tightens in the back of his hair, forcing his tongue into Jace’s mouth. Jace can taste the liquor on Simon’s tongue and it makes him groan. 

Simon twists around in Jace’s arms until they’re chest to chest. Jace slides a leg between Simon’s so they can better grind against each other. Simon’s hands find Jace’s hair once more as their lips come back together. 

“Fuck,” Simon murmurs against Jace’s ear when he finally pulls back to breath. His hot breath causes Jace to shiver, his hands tightening around Simon’s hips. “I love dancing with you. It always gets me so fucking randy.”

Jace snorts. He loves his boyfriend but the man is the biggest dork. He grabs one of Simon’s hands by the wrists, tugging it down and bringing it between them. He slides it over his own hard cock, forcing Simon to feel just how aching he is. 

“This is what you do to me,” he whispers into Simon’s ear. Simon lets out a noise of surprise before he squeezes his hand, caressing Jace through his tight jeans. “Oh fuck.”

“I’m gonna make you feel even better,” Simon says back, leaning in and kissing Jace again. This time he dominates the kiss, biting Jace’s bottom lip hard enough to leave it swollen and red. 

“I love it when you get like this,” Jace murmurs between kisses. 

The music continues to play, their bodies continue to move against each other. Jace’s body thrums with anticipation and lust. He loves it when Simon gets so horny he can’t hold himself back, taking exactly what he wants from Jace’s body. The hand in his hair tightens before pulling Jace’s head to the side. Jace lets out a moan as Simon’s lips attach themselves to the side of his neck. 

“God. Yes,” Jace murmurs to himself as his head tilts up towards the ceiling. His dick twitches in his jeans, begging for more. His hands slide up and under Simon’s shirt, feeling his hot, slick skin. 

“Bathroom,” Simon grits out when he finally detaches himself from leaving a giant mark on Jace’s throat. “Now.”

Jace takes Simon’s hand in his own, practically dragging him towards the bathroom. They dodge and weave through the crowd, Simon’s hands continuing to grab and caress any part of Jace he can touch, mainly his ass.

“Come on, come on,” Jace says under his breath, pushing out of the crowd finally and finding his way towards the bathrooms. Since this is his best friend’s boyfriend’s club, Jace knows where the extra set of bathrooms are and knows they won’t be disturbed there. 

The sound of the door locking behind them is like the greatest aphrodisiac Jace has ever tasted. He shudders as he pulls Simon’s body against his own. “Fuck,” he hisses out as Simon bites his lip again. “I love it when you bite me.”

Simon ducks down to his throat. “I know,” he murmurs against the skin there before biting down hard enough to leave an indent of his teeth. It makes Jace’s hips push forward, rubbing against Simon’s equally hard dick. 

Simon pushes him forward until Jace’s back is hitting a wall, the breath leaving his lungs. Simon pulls his wallet out, taking out a condom and a packet of lube before shoving his wallet away. His hands hastily work on getting Jace out of his tight jeans. Once they’re just below his ass, Jace turns around. 

“Oh god,” Jace whimpers as he looks right into his own face. The surface under his hands being a mirror. Jace sucks in a sharp breath as Simon’s hands find his ass. Jace clears his throat. “How do you wanna do this?”

Simon smirks over Jace’s shoulder, the quirk of his lips undeniably sexy. “You know I love you, right?” When Jace nods, Simon adds, “I have every intention of fucking you like I don’t.”

The statement is punctuated with a finger sliding into Jace’s ass. The burn feels so fucking good, so perfect. His forehead touches the mirror, cool against his overheated skin. Simon pulls Jace’s shirt to the side so his mouth has room to move along his shoulder. He bites down hard just as he’s adding a second finger. 

“Oh fuck, Simon. Yes,” Jace babbles as Simon stretches him open. 

“You ready?” Simon asks and Jace nods, wanting the little bit of burn that comes with hard, hot sex in the club bathroom. 

Jace’s body shudders as Simon places his blunt head against his ass. He looks at Simon through the mirror, their eyes never leaving each other as he pushes forward. Jace groans as he fights his body not to tense. Soon enough, Simon is bottomed out, his hips against Jace’s ass. 

“Come on,” Jace taunts. “I was promised a proper fucking.”

“And that’s what you’ll get,” Simon breathes right back before pulling almost all the way out before plunging right back in hard. One of Simon’s hands grips his hip and the other shoves between his shoulder blades, pushing Jace against the mirror in front of them. 

“Yeah,” Simon hisses against the back of his neck and Jace knows the dirty talk is coming. He’s never met anyone who talks as much as Simon but shit, while they’re fucking it’s amazing! “You like that, Jace. You like being held down and fucked raw.”

Jace lets out a wanton moan, shoving his hips back and meeting Simon’s thrusts. 

“Look at you. You fucking love this. You love it when I mark you up and show everyone who you belong to.”

“Oh my god,” Jace says, his orgasm rushing towards him. The mouth on his boyfriend will be the death of him. 

“I think you need something in your mouth too, don’t you, Jace. You’re just so greedy to be filled.” Simon takes the hand from Jace’s hip, shoving two fingers roughly into Jace’s mouth. 

Jace looks at his reflection, moaning with how fucking desperate he looks as Simon fucks him. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes dilated, his lips stretched around Simon’s fingers. Fuck. 

“Gonna come,” he murmurs around Simon’s fingers.

“You need my hand?” Jace shakes his head, clenching down around Simon’s cock before closing his eyes in bliss. His cock twitches as he comes across the floor. 

“Oh fuck. I can’t believe you just came untouched. Fuck. You’re fucking perfect,” Simon continues to babble as he continues to thrust into Jace who leans against the mirror, his body completely pliant. 

“Gonna come inside you,” Simon grits out, even this blissed out, unable to stop talking. It makes Jace smile. “Oh fuck. Yes. Tighten for me.”

Jace does as he asks, tightening his ass and Simon cries out. His hips stills as he comes inside the condom. Simon falls against Jace’s back, his arms coming around and holding Jace tight. He breaths against the back of Jace’s neck. 

“You fucked me real good, baby,” Jace says with a smirk as Simon groans, biting the back of his neck. 

“I did. I fucked you real good, real deep, probably fucked a baby right in there.”

“Oh my god,” Jace groans, pulling his hips forward until Simon’s cock slides free. “You cannot say shit like that.”

“You promised not to tease me about my over enthusiastic dirty talk.”

Jace pulls his pants up as he turns around, smiling at the adorable blush across Simon’s cheekbones. “That’s all it is. Teasing.”

“You sure it’s not too much?”

Jace pulls Simon to his chest, placing gentle kisses across his cheeks. “Did you see me complaining during the actual fucking? God, Simon. I love it while we’re fucking. Your mouth is fucking filthy.”

Simon nuzzles Jace’s throat, placing gentle kisses across the large marks he left behind in the heat of the moment. “I love you,” he murmurs against Jace’s skin. 

Jace’s throat tightens like it always doesn’t when Simon says that because he’s not sure if he’ll ever feel worthy of Simon’s affection. “I love you, too.” 

Before they can continue, there’s a banging on the bathroom door. “You two are worse than teenagers!” Raphael calls. “Get out of there before I get the hose to calm you two down!”

They both snicker as they walk out, laughing even harder at the offended, grossed out face Raphael throws them. He’d feel bad if this wasn’t how Raphael reacts to everything anyone does. “Now I’m gonna have to tell Magnus to hire professional cleaners to sanitize this entire room. Fucking sexuals and their gross fluids,” he murmurs to himself.

“Don’t worry,” Jace says, pulling Simon along with an arm wrapped around his waist. “Tell Magnus to put it on our tab.”

They leave in a fit of giggles as Raphael curses at them in Spanish.


End file.
